The present invention relates generally to the art of tool organizers and tool caddies used to hold hand tools and instruments in an organized manner. Barbers typically use multiple sizes or types of electric hair clippers for each customer. Each set of clippers and other power tools is equipped with its own electric cord. The cords have a tendency to become tangled as the multiple instruments are used. As a result, it is not uncommon for the clippers to fall off a storage ledge or to become dislodged from a storage hook. Frequently, the resulting fall may damage the clippers.
One apparatus used in the organization of barber tools is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,903 to Smith, incorporated herein by reference, in which an apparatus is provided for holding a plurality of barber electric hair clippers in a ready to use position. A plurality of hooks are provided for hanging individual hair clippers and the apparatus provides a similar number of electric cords and cord retractors so as to store the electric cord when the barber tool is not being used.
While the storage apparatus referenced above offers an improvement in the use and storage of barbershop instruments, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.